Hogwarts: The Second Generation
by icefire13
Summary: So, what happened after the epilogue of the seventh book? follow Rose Weasley &co. through Hogwarts as history repeats itself. my very first upload to FanFiction! rated T because i'm paranoid
1. The Letter

PART THE FIRST

Chapter One: The Letter

"Mum, it's here!" Rose Weasley rushed back into the sitting room, her face flushed and curly red hair tumbling down her back, having come loose from its ponytail. In her hand she held an envelope with a green seal bearing a lion, a badger, a raven, and a snake around a letter H. She waved it in the air triumphantly. "I knew I wasn't a squib!"

Rose's older brother, Hugo, heaved an enormous sigh. "And here I thought I had you convinced." Rose stuck out her tongue at him. She would never admit that he was right – she had been waiting anxiously for the letter the past few weeks, worried that it might never come.

Hermione Weasley rushed in from the kitchen, a pan of lasagna in her hand, she beamed when she saw the letter.

"Ron, come here, Rose's gotten her letter from Hogwarts!"

Hugo rolled his eyes, tossing his light brown hair out of his face. "Don't know why it's such a big deal," he mumbled, "all wizards get one."

"Wizards _and witches_." His mother corrected him sternly from the doorway.

"Besides," Rose added, "You should've seen yourself when yours came. 'I'm going to be the best wizard ever! Better than Uncle Harry even!'" she mimicked. Hugo thought he knew everything just because he was almost a teenager and going into his third-year at Hogwarts. Their father came sauntering in the back door just as Hugo made a half-hearted swipe at Rose growling, "I was not like that."

"So, Rosebud, you got your letter then did you?" Ron asked. Rosebud was his pet name for Rose. He called Hermione Ladybug and Hugo had shoved off all pet names, deeming himself too cool for such soppy habits.

"Yes!" Rose squeaked, waving the envelope in his face.

"Well open it and read it to us already." Hugo yawned. Hermione shot him a look that said 'Be-nice-or-else.'

Rose took her brother's advice, plopping down in an overstuffed chair while the family settled in seats of their own.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_(Order of Merlin, Frist Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 31 of July.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick

Filius Flitwick, deputy headmaster.

"And here's a list of books and equipment." Rose pulled out another piece of paper from the envelope and read off the list of materials.

"Three sets of plain work robes, one plain pointed black hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, _Standard Book of Spells Book One, A History of Magic, Magical Theory…"_ she continued to list off the books until she came to the more interesting part.

"One wand, cauldron, set glass or crystal phials, telescope, set brass scales, and an owl, cat, or toad, (optional)."

"Oh, mum can we go today? Please? I've never been to Diagon Alley before!" Rose pleaded. Hugo's owl, Newton, came swooping in from the sunroom. Rose batted him away rather roughly and the bird eyed her beadily, settling on Hugo's shoulder.

Hermione shook her head. "Not today, darling, but I'll take you tomorrow, I promise."


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

"Come on, Rose, wake up. We've got to get there early if we're going to beat all the crowds."

Rose sighed, dragging herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she dropped a glob of toothpaste onto her brush and started brushing.

_Diagon Alley. I'm going to Diagon Alley. _Rose brushed a little faster.

Twenty minutes later, Rose, Hermione, and Hugo stood in front of the fireplace. Rose had strongly protested Hugo's coming along but her mother had insisted that he needed school materials too. Hermione took a pinch of floo powder from the bowl beside the fireplace and tossed it into the fire saying, "Diagon Alley." She stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Hugo did likewise and then Rose was left all alone in the house – her father was out taking a muggle driving test. She threw some floo powder into the fire, which flared green, and murmured, "Diagon Alley." Then, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the fire. There was a whooshing sound, and a tight clench in her stomach, and then she was standing in a fireplace in the middle of a store full of manikins sporting robes of all different sizes. Rose stepped out of the fireplace and bumped into her mother.

"There you are." Hermione sighed with relief, "I thought you'd gotten lost in the floo network."

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm alright, Mum."

"Right. Hugo, you need some new robes as well so the two of you stay together and don't leave the shop. I'm going to buy both of your books so just wait for me here." She handed a bag of coins to Hugo. "You probably won't need all those – you're only buying robes but just in case..."

Hermione exited through the door, triggering a little bell, and a sweet voice said, "May I help you?"

Rose and Hugo turned to see a small, brown-haired witch in black robes and a pointed hat, daintily making her way towards them with a tape measure in her hand.

"Yes, Hogwarts robes for both of us, please. I'm a Gryffindor and my sister is a first year." Hugo answered. The witch beamed and a second tape measure appeared in her hand.

"Of course." She tossed the tape measures at them which began to measure all by themselves, "You're my first customers of the day. By the way, my name is Jackie."

After the measures were finished, they flew back to Jackie and she inspected each of them, muttering to herself. She disappeared into the back of the store and came back with six robes, handing three of them to Hugo and three to Rose.

"There's no need to try them on." Jackie explained, "They're fitted exactly to your measurements, so they should fit perfectly."

"How come his have Gryffindor crests?" Rose inspected Hugo's robes, "And my crests are empty?"

"Because his house is Gryffindor." Jackie answered, "When your house is decided, your crest will change to represent your house. I was a Hufflepuff." She added rather proudly.

"How much?" Hugo asked, pulling out the bag of coins.

"That'll be seven galleons." Jackie answered, accepting the coins happily, "You two have a nice day!"

"Thanks!" Rose grinned as the two stepped outside and waited on the bench, watching witches, wizards, and children of all ages making their way through the hustle and bustle. Hermione appeared with a _crack _a few minutes later, a bag full of books for each of her children.

"Right." She huffed, setting her bags down with an _Oomph. _"Hugo, you say you need a new cauldron?"

"Yeah."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And why is that, again?"

"The last one, er, broke." Hugo stumbled. Rose giggled. She knew exactly what had happened to that cauldron. Cousin James had told her that Hugo and some of his friends had been attempting to make a love potion for Elaine Delacour – One of Fleur Delacour's distant cousins. The result had been a highly acidic concoction that had literally peeled the paint off the walls and disintegrated Hugo's cauldron.

Hermione sighed and handed her son a few galleons. "Well head over and get yourself a new one. And get Rose one too while you're at it. And mind you I don't want to see this one _broken _this time, alright?"

Hugo mumbled something that sounded like "Yes, Mum." And headed off in the direction of the store. Something told Rose that their Mum knew all about Hugo's cauldron, despite his best efforts to keep it quiet.

After Hugo had left, Hermione turned to her daughter, grinning. "This is the best part, Rose. You're going to get a wand!"

Rose struggled to resist jumping with excitement. The part she had been looking forward to for years. And now it was finally here. She was getting a wand!

A bell tinkled as Hermione and Rose entered Ollivander's Wand Shop. And old, old man behind the counter was accepting pay from a woman and her son grinned as he fingered a light-colored, short wand. The woman turned around and gasped when she saw Hermione. Her face broke into a grin.

"Hermione Granger!" she squealed. "Or are you something different now?"

"And Hannah Abbot!" Hermione replied, "How nice to see you again. And I'm Hermione Weasley now."

"Congratulations!" Hannah Abbot smiled warmly, "I'm a Macmillan, though. Ernie and I finally got together after all those long years. So this is your young one, then?" she gestured to Rose.

"Yep. She'll be starting in September. I've got another going into his third year, he's out buying cauldrons. And this one's yours?"

"Uh-huh." Mrs. Macmillan ruffled her son's blond hair. "He'll be a Hufflepuff for sure with his working habits. Always gets a job done, this one, and done right, too."

With that, Hannah and her son made their excuses and left the shop, leaving Rose, Hermione, and Mr. Ollivander the only ones in the shop. The old man hobbled around to the front of the counter and peered at Hermione through his glasses.

"My dear girl," he rasped, "You look just the same as always. Come to find a wand for the second child I see. How's young Hugo doing?"

"Very well." Hermione laughed, "He had an incident with his cauldron so I sent him to buy a new one."

"Birch, I believe. With a thestral tail hair, twelve and a half inches, springy." Mr. Ollivander recited, "Very rare, thestral hair wands, very rare." Rose recalled her brother's wand. It was a grayish color, and had a nice shape, carved with a vine-like bit curling up the side.

The old man rubbed his hands together. "Now then, let's begin." A tape measure whizzed in from the back of the shop and began measuring, just as it had in Jackie's shop.

"Now young lady, what's your full name?"

"Rose Lee Weasley" Rose answered. She looked at her mother, who just winked, nodded, and slipped out of the shop.

"Birth date?" Ollivander continued.

"October 13, 2006."

"Favorite color?"

"Um, blueish-green."

"Number of siblings?"

"One"

"Favorite sport?"

"Quidditch!"

"And my favorite question; ice cream or cake?"

Rose hesitated. "…ice cream." She finally decided.

Ollivander nodded, then returned to the front counter with six boxes which he set upon the counter, opening the first.

"Hazel and Kelpie hair, thirteen inches, slightly springy. Wave it."

Rose took the wand from his outstretched hand. It was blackened and felt wrong when she held it. She waved it with a flourish and Ollivander snatched it away, muttering, "No, I didn't think the Kelpie hair would work but just wanted to make sure.

The next wand was ten inches, ebony, unicorn hair, and springy. It felt better in Rose's hand, but Ollivander took it away as well, instead handing her another.

It wasn't until the fifth wand that Ollivander finally saw what he was looking for. "Aspen and phoenix feather." He announced, "Eleven and a half inches, fairly springy. Quite adapt at transfiguration." When Rose waved it, he beamed, remarking, "Yes, I think we've found the one. Or rather, _it _has found _you._"

Rose admired her new wand. It was pale grayish brown, knobby and rather thin. It was by far the most comfortable of the wands she had tried. Just out of curiosity, she asked, "What's in the last box?"

"Just another wand." Ollivander said. Rose frowned. She had detected an undertone of sorts in his words. _He's speaking very carefully. _She concluded.

"May I try it out?"

Ollivander hesitated. "Well, I don't think it will work for you, but I suppose you can give it a wave."

He opened the box and took the wand out. It was a pretty red color, and also long and thin with intricate swirls in the wood grain. It was blackened at the base, and all the knotholes had been left in and blackened, though they did not get in the way of Rose's hand when she took it.

"My father made this wand." Ollivander explained, "It's been sitting on the shelf for almost eighty seven years, waiting for the right witch or wizard to come along."

Rose swept it in an arc, and immediately felt a wave of satisfaction. Ollivander said nothing, just watched her carefully.

"I like it." She decided, "What're the elements?"

"Thirteen inches even, unyielding." He said after a pause. "Rowan and dragon heartstring." He eyed her and she had no choice but to hold his gaze. "Rowan is a common wood for wands." He explained, "But Rowan with dragon heartstring is the very rarest of combinations. Rarer, even, then birch and thestrel tail hair. And do you know why?"

Rose shook her head.

"Because, Miss Weasley, rowan and dragon heartstring together makes for a very, very, powerful wand. Not because of the wand itself, you see; a wand is only as good as the wizard that wields it. But that combination makes it extremely easy to channel magic through, and that means that if one wanted to, one could channel an enormous amount of power through that stick of wood. So do you see why I would be hesitant to hand this wand over to an eleven-year-old?"

Rose nodded, but she so desperately wanted the rowan wand. It just felt _right._"

Ollivander picked up the wand and pointed to a book on the counter.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he barked. The book wobbled as it rose into the air, and Ollivander let it fall back down with a heavy sigh.

"It seems, Miss Weasley, that the rowan wand has already pledged its allegiance to you. So I suppose it is yours. But please, do not abuse my father's creation. It is very special."

"Of course." Rose agreed, accepting the wand with a spark of excitement. "How much does it cost?"

The question brought a smile back to Ollivander's face. "I owe your parents and uncle a great debt." He replied, "To you, the wand is free. It is the only way I can think to repay them, though a few wands hardly compensate for their deeds."

"Wow. Thank you Mr Ollivander." Rose was shooed out of the shop and met another Hogwarts first year on the way in – a black girl with a frizzy plait. She smiled at Rose on the way in, a smile composed of perfectly even white teeth, and Rose grinned back, hoping that the girl would like the wand that chose her.

Hermione was waiting for her outside, a large box in her hand, grinning like a madwoman.

"Guess what I found while you were in the wand shop?" she asked, holding out the box. Rose opened it and lifted out a petite silver tabby cat, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Wow, she's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, "Thanks, Mum!"

"She'd better be beautiful." Hermione laughed, "Cost ten galleons, that one. But she came right up to me as soon as I walked in the door. I just couldn't resist."

"I'm going to name her Storm." Rose decided. Storm yawned as she was set back in the box, looking up at her new owner with knowing green eyes.

"So let's see your new wand." Hermione prompted. Rose proudly displayed her new wand to her Mum, saying. "It's rowan and dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, unyielding."

"_Rowan and dragon heartstring?!_" Hermione screeched, "And he let you have it for _free_?"

"Yep." Rose replied smugly, "Said he owed you a debt so it was free."

Just then, Hugo appeared, heaving two cauldrons while simultaneously balancing a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He pulled out a multicolored one, inspected it closely, and with a shrug, popped it into his mouth, making a face when he bit down on it.

"Ergh, vomit." He gagged. Rose wrinkled her nose. She wasn't a big fan of every flavor beans, but Hugo, Dad, and Uncle Harry would eat them till the world ended.

Now, Rose sighed as she stood in line for the floo fireplaces at the end of the alley. She had all her materials and Storm, now all that remained was to wait.

**Thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me. please review, all praise and/or criticism is appreciated - it helps me become a better writer! Disclaimer: Much as I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. if I did, I would be rich and famous and able to change many things (such as snape's death)**


	3. Lavender

**testing...just ignore me, thanks. i'm still trying to figure out FanFiction so please bear with me.**

Chapter Three: Lavender

Rose hurried through the muggle crowds at King's Cross Station with muttered apologies of "'scuse me," and, "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Rose, dear, hold up. The train isn't going to leave any earlier no matter when you get there." Hermione struggled after her daughter with hurried apologies of her own.

"Yes but we might be late!" Rose answered with concern.

"Rosebud, we're a half-hour early."

"Not to mention you woke us all up at half-past four this morning." Hugo grumbled.

"Yeah well you're one to talk." Rose shot back, "I seem to remember waking up at quarter past three on _your _first day."

"You shut your trap, you little weasel." Hugo snarled.

"Well too bad you're –"

"Kids!" Ron snapped.

"He started it." Rose muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll finish it." Her father answered threateningly. Rose had nothing to say to that so she fell silent.

"There it is! Patform Nine!" Hermione pointed ahead, "and there's the brick pillar in between!"

"But I thought we were looking for platform nine and three-quarters." Rose frowned, looking at her train ticket.

"We are." Hugo answered. "You get there by crashing into that brick pillar there. It smashes you into little bits and hopefully your parents remember their fixing spells. It's the Ministry's way of testing the Hogwarts graduates."

"Nice try, Hugo. Rosebud isn't that stupid" Ron grinned as they arrived on platform 9.

"Hugo, you go first, show Rose what to do." Hermione suggested. Her eldest started at a brisk trot towards the brick pillar while Newton the Owl squawked in protest. Instead of crashing into the brick and bouncing off, as Rose had anticipated, Hugo just disappeared, trolley and all. Rose quickly rushed to the other side of the pillar but there was just an old security guard on the other side. Meanwhile, Ron leaned his arm casually on the pillar and like his son, disappeared.

Suddenly, the security guard turned around and winked at Rose.

"Dun worry, lit'l 'un. Oi'll be wortchin' ta make sure no muggles 're seein' ye pass tru." He winked again and turned back around.

Hermione was still waiting on the other side of the pillar. "All you've got to do is run straight at the pillar. It'll get easier the more you do it, trust me."

Rose bit her lip, suddenly wanting to voice all her fears.

"Mom, what if I don't make any friends at Hogwarts?"

"Rose, of course you'll make friends. You're a kind, smart, lovable person. I promise, you'll have friends." Hermione smiled warmly at her daughter.

"But what if I don't? What if I have loads of enemies instead?"

"Honey, everybody has enemies, it's a fact of life. And we're better people for it. Plus, you know what?"

"What?"

"You're so smart that you could curse their little butts off if you wanted to." Hermione giggled

"Mom!" Rose giggled nervously too.

"And what if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"Then we'll disown you and ship you off to Antarctica and you'll learn to live with the penguins." Hermione answered, "Oh, Rose, you know we love you for who you are, we don't care if you're Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or even Slytherin. You're Rose Lee Weasley and that's all that matters." She tucked a flyaway strand of red hair behind Rose's ear.

Suddenly, Hugo's head appeared in the middle of the brick pillar. "Dad says what's taking so long?" he hissed. The old security guard turned around and glared.

"Git'cher head back in there, laddie before some muggle sees ye. 'Cuz if that happens, I'll be makin' up some rubbish story about flyin' squirrels and laddies' heads." Hugo's head disappeared again.

Rose took a deep breath and ran right at the pillar, keeping a tight hold on her trolley. Storm yowled in protest from her cat carrier but was stunned into silence when they emerged, unharmed, on the other side. Hermione appeared not twenty seconds later saying, "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"There you are." Ron interrupted, "I found Harry and Ginny. They're over there waiting for us."

"Hey, Rosie Lee!"

"Hi, Uncle Harry, hi, Aunt Ginny!"

"Daddy, Daddy!" that was the voice of Lily, Harry's youngest daughter. "Victorie Weasley is kissing Teddy Lupin!"

"_Our _Teddy Lupin?" James asked with a smirk. Lily nodded vigorously. Rose could tell that this would be the object of discussion when Teddy or Victorie was next seen.

"Look, we found Draco Malfoy." Harry whispered, nodding to a tall man with white-blond hair who nodded back coolly.

"And that must be little Scorpio." Ron added, looking towards a small boy with a trolley of his own, looking like an exact replica of his father. "A chip off the old block, I see. Don't go getting mixed up with him, Rose. And if he bothers you, show him what my little girl is made of."

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. Just then, the Hogwarts train whistle echoed through the building, signaling five minutes till departure. With hurried goodbye kisses and hugs, Rose, Hugo, James, and Al all boarded the Hogwarts train.

Rose and Al followed their siblings to the storage car, having never been on the train before. James hoisted Rose's bag onto the top rack with the promise that he'd help her get it down, although she kept Storm with her. Everyone then went off in their separate directions, Al with a friend he had met in Diagon Alley, and Hugo and James to a car with Cousin Fred, Uncle George's son, and Doyle Finnegan, their Irish friend with his mischievous toad, Marley.

Rose was left all on her own as the train started up, not knowing which way to go. Eventually, she decided to head towards the front of the train and see if there was an empty car there for her to sit in.

"Hello." A soft voice whispered. Rose turned around to see the black girl from Ollivander's Wand shop who she had seen as she was leaving. The girl's hair was still in a braid plaited in the back and she smiled shyly at Rose.

"Oh. Hello. Didn't I see you at Ollivander's in Dia –" Rose was interrupted by a portly woman with a cart full of candy making her way down the car, stopping every so often to exchange candy for money. Rose and the girl slipped into an empty seat before she could get on their case.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked, "I'm Rose Lee Weasley. Dad calls me Rosebud, Uncle Harry and Uncle George call me Rosie Lee and everybody else calls me Rose."

"I'm Lavender Thomas." The girl answered.

"Oh, cool! We're both named after plants!" Rose observed, "I wonder if we'll be any good at herbology."

The lady with the candy cart stopped outside their compartment. "Anything from the trolley, girls?"

"Can I get a Licorice Wand and a bag of Lemon Sours, please?" Rose asked, holding out a few knuts. The lady took the desired candy from the trolley and exchanged them for the knuts.

"Anything for you, dear?" she asked, turning to Lavender.

"A roll of Bootlaces, please."

"Oh, let me see." The lady rummaged through the pile of sweets for a minute before sighing and producing a short wand from the hills of her enormous bosom.

"_Accio Bootlaces!_" a single roll emerged from the mound and the lady triumphantly handed it to Lavender, accepting the appropriate amount of knuts in return.

"There you are, dearie, the last one."

"So, what House are you hoping to be in?" Lavender asked after the candy lady had moved on.

"Well, my whole family's Gryffindor, so that's where I'll likely be, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as long as I'm not Slytherin." She answered through a mouthful of Lemon Sours. "What about you?"

"Well, my dad, he's a Gryffindor. My mum's a muggle so I don't really know what my chances are, but I'd like Ravenclaw myself." Lavender replied. "Hey, who's that?" she asked, noticing Storm for the first time. Rose proudly opened the cat carrier and displayed her pet.

"This is Storm. Isn't she lovely?"

"Yes, she's beautiful. May I pet her?" Lavender breathed.

"Of course." Rose set Storm on her friend's lap. The silver tabby purred and blinked lazily as Lavender stroked her fur.

"Well, we'd better put our robes on," Lavender said, gently placing Storm back in her carrier. Storm purred and licked her fingers before allowing the door to be closed. "I think we're getting close to Hogwarts."

**thank's for reading, don't forget to review! I've got 3 more chappies that I have previously written, after that, I am open to suggestions! - icefire (of Ravenclaw) :3**


	4. Thea Robertson

**Hallo, here is chapter 4 of Hogwarts: The Second Generation. I will be away for a week starting today so I will not be able to upload until I get back, sorry. hope you like chapter 4!**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Hogwarts

"An' look at that. What a beauty." Hagrid, a giant of a man with a graying beard smiled as the castle of Hogwarts came into view. Rose looked at Lavender and grinned. Hagrid had picked her and Al out immediately when they'd gotten off the train.

"I know you." He'd bent down to look at her with his black eyes. "I'd recognize tha' hair anywhere altho' I must say I think yeh look more like yer mum. Yer Ron an' Hermione's daughter, sister of tha' troublemaker Hugo! Rose Weasly, am I righ'?" Rose had only nodded, too intimidated by his enormous figure. Hagrid's gaze had then shifted to Al.

"An' don' tell me who you are. Yer Albus Severus Potter. Lookin' just like yer dad, minus the scar and the glasses o'course."

"Y-yes sir." Al had replied.

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid at'cher service. I knew yer parents when they were little kids startin' at Hogwarts. Harry when he was just a lit'le tyke."

Now, a blond boy in Rose and Lavender's boat cocked an eyebrow and sniffed dismissively at the castle. Rose recognized him at once as Scorpio Malfoy from the train station.

"Impressive…" he sneered, "But it looks like it could fall over any minute! If my father were to see this he'd pull me out of here at once. The staff should be more concerned with the safety of the students. Imagine if it were to topple with everyone inside! Ugh! Lake water!" this last comment was directed towards Scorpio's lap, where Rose had strategically splashed lake water to shut him up. Lavender giggled as Hagrid looked back from the head of the fleet.

"Whoever said tha', shut yer trap! Malfoy, was it? Shoulda known. Hogwarts has been standin' like tha' fer a hundred years before yer grandfather was born. It's not about to topple jus' 'cause you walk through those doors."

"Righ' then." Hagrid declared once everyone had reached the castle. He threw open the great oaken doors to reveal an enormous hall with four tables aligned vertically, seating students, and one table aligned horizontally, seating teachers. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

A hush came over the Hall as the first years tramped into the Great Hall. An old-looking witch clad in black rose from the center of the professor's table. Rose could only assume that she was Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Professor McGonagall walked slowly down the center of the Hall until she reached the other side, where a stool and a raggedy old hat sat waiting. Once the headmistress was beside the stool, a particularly large fold in the hat opened wide and sang:

_An ancient story does remain_

_Inside this fabric face_

_The great founders of Hogwarts_

_And how they housed their race_

_The first creators of this school_

_That's younger now than I,_

_Had their thoughts on who should reign_

_Said Slytherin most sly:_

_'Those with the most ambition_

_Must be the ones to rule'_

_Young Ravenclaw, she disagreed,_

_Thought smarts were best for school_

_For Gryffindor most important,_

_Were the courageous and the brave_

_And Hufflepuff the hardworking_

_Should be the ones to save_

_For years and years they fought and fought_

_Like lovers at a spat_

_'Til finally dear Hufflepuff_

_Had had enough of that_

_'We'll all rule' she decided_

_'Divide them into four:_

_Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,_

_Slytherin and Gryffindor'_

_Her fellow wizards all agreed_

_This solution was the best_

_One took me off, breathed life in me_

_Said 'you'll divide the rest!'_

_So, come now, youngest wizards,_

_You've naught to fear from me,_

_I'll put you right where you belong,_

_'mongst friends and enemies!_

There was a great round of applause once the Sorting Hat had finished its song, looking tremendously pleased with itself. (As pleased as a moth-eaten fabric hat can look, leastways). After the clapping had died down, the headmistress lifted the hat by the point and announced, "First years, when I call your name, you will come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and it will announce your House, after which you will take your seat at the appropriate table. Abernathy, Jackson!"

Abernathy, Jackson looked like he had just been confronted by a fully grown male lion as he sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced after a brief moment of deliberation. Jackson Abernathy went to sit at the Gryffindor table amid cheers and applause, relief plain upon his face.

"Agulera, Lizeth!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Appanaitis, Mary-Kate!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Appleby, Lincoln!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Beckerly, Guilford!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so it went down the list, through Fenton, Benedict ("GRYFFINDOR!"), Hollister, Kensley ("SLYTHERIN!") Hollister, Kimberly ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), and Jarvis, Arnold ("HUFFLEPUFF!"), among others.

The boy Rose had seen in Ollivander's wand shop, whose name was Daniel Macmillan, turned out to be a Hufflepuff just as his mother had predicted. Then McGonagall called,

"Malfoy, Scorpio!"

Scorpio stepped forward, a look of distaste upon his face as the raggedy hat was lowered towards his head. But, as Rose had head so many times from Dad and Grandpa Weasly about Scorpio's father and grandfather, the hat hardly touched his white-blond head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpio smirked and took his seat at the loud and boisterous Slytherin table. It was a good while before "Thomas, Lavender!" was called.

Lavender nervously went up to the stool and the hat was placed upon her head. The hat seemed to cock its head for a moment, then after several long seconds, announced, "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose grinned, happy that Lavender had gotten her wish. And it was not long before she heard her own name.

"Weasly, Rose!"

Rose plonked down on the stool, fighting down the wave of trepidation that was threatening to overwhelm her. As the Sorting Hat fell over her ears, she heard a small voice in the back of her head.

_"Ooooh, another Weasly, I see. Normally, I would put you straight into Gryffindor, but I sense more possibilities in you. Goodness, child, you're as much a conundrum as your uncle, Harry!_

_"Let's see what we've got here. Pride, yes, lots of pride, and ambition as well. But, no, I think Slytherin is definitely out."_

Rose felt a surge of relief at this news. She had really been hoping not to be put in Slytherin.

_"Nor is Hufflepuff the place for you. And that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw._

_"Oh, dearie me, I could put you into either and you would feel right at home there." _The Sorting Hat fretted. Rose hoped it would hurry up – she was sure that she'd been sitting on the stool for at least three-quarters of a minute, if not longer.

_"You've got your mother's smarts, oh yes. Hermione Granger - excuse me – Weasly, is the best witch I know to this day, and I can see you'll be giving her a run for her money. And all that pride will have a good home in Ravenclaw, too. Then again I can see that you have an attraction to mischief and you will also fight without hesitation if the need ever arises. But you're friends with that Thomas girl, aren't you? Well then, I think I'd better put you in _RAVENCLAW! _It will do the Weasly family good to have someone of a different House._

Rose took the hat off and found a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Lavender who gave her an enormous grin to which Rose responded in kind. But after everyone had turned away, Rose shot a look at Hugo, anxious that she had not been put in Gryffindor. Much as the siblings pretended to dislike each other, they really were very close and Rose looked to her brother for support when she needed it. From his seat between James and Al, Hugo gave her a thumbs up and a big smile, reassuring Rose's angst. She gave a small smile back while they watched the four remaining first-years to be sorted.

Ending with "Zimmerman, Florence!" ("GRYFFINDOR!"), McGonagall stood at the center of the staff table.

"As you all know," she began, "The Dark Forest is forbidden to each and every student; things lurk there that you could not imagine in your wildest dreams. Horrible, dangerous things." She allowed these words to sink in, raking her eyes over the House tables. "On a lighter note, will you please welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hestia O'Connor."

A tall, young woman with long, golden hair stood and bowed once amid a smattering of applause before sitting down again and allowing the headmistress to continue.

"To the first years and Professor O'Connor, Welcome to Hogwarts, and to everyone else, welcome back, and let the feast begin!"

**so, what do you think? r&r please and tell me.**


	5. Thea Robertson (again)

**sorry in the chapter navigation I named the last chapter wrong. ****_this _****chapter is Thea Robertson. the last one should've been Welcome to Hogwarts. and sorry about the sorting hat's crappy song even though I did spend a fair amount of time making it up... anyway, onto review replies:**

**maryn90: thank you, although im not sure what you said at the end there...**

**ShimmeringCrimson: Cimorine, my friend, how lovely to hear from you. nothing much to say but thanks. im sorry I haven't read DGM. :P**

Chapter Five: Thea Robertson

"It's herbology with the Gryffindors next." Lavender said, looking at her schedule. They had been at Hogwarts for six days, and all six had flown by. "Professor Longbottom." She giggled, "What a funny name."

"Oh yeah?" Rose answered as they rounded the corner, "Well I heard some fifth-year girls mooning over him the other day. He's supposed to be really good-looking. He's head of Gryffindor house you know."

"Really? I thought McGonagall was." Lavender replied doubtfully.

"She _was_ before she became headmaster, but headmasters aren't allowed to be heads of houses. It might make them biased."

"And you know this _how_?"

"It's all in _Hogwarts: A (revised) History_."

"Well, in any case, I've really got to go to the restroom and I can't wait until we get past Moaning Myrtle's so I'll see you later." Lavender said, heading towards the door marked _Witches._

"Okay."

Rose had barely rounded the second corner when she crashed into three fourth-year Slytherin girls. All four were knocked down and there were several muffled, "Oomph"'s as they fell on top of one another. Once they had managed to sort themselves out, a girl with long brown hair curled her lip.

"Who do you think you are, pushing us over like that?"

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?"

"You look like a midget with greasy red hair."

"Bet your mum was a troll."

All three sniggered. "Nice one, Vicky." Rose glared, attempting to slip between two of the girls. The dark-haired one; Vicky, held her back by her hood. "Oh no you don't, carrot-top."

"Oh yes she does." Another, unfamiliar voice commanded. The three Slytherins and Rose turned to see a tall girl in Gryffindor robes, with spiky black hair dyed purple at the tips.

"What're you up to, Yankee?" the blond one sneered, though her voice was wary. The Gryffindor had obviously done something to them before; something they didn't like.

"I might ask you the same thing. Go pick on someone your own size. Or do you need further convincing?" The Gryffindor smirked and inspected her wand closely. Rose could detect an accent in her voice – she was American. The Slytherins obviously did not need further convincing. They dropped all pretenses and ran, stumbling over each other in their haste to get out of wand range. The Gryffindor laughed and tucked her wand away.

"Alright?" she asked, helping Rose up, "What's your name, anyway?"

"Rose. Rose Weasly. And you?"

"I'm Thea Robertson."

"You're American?" Rose asked. Thea nodded. "How come you're at Hogwarts then? Surely there are wizarding schools in America!"

Thea shrugged. "All I know is that I got my letter from Hogwarts a few months ago along with enough money for a plane ticket. I'm guessing the reason I did is because my parents might've gone to school here, then moved to California."

"Don't you know?" Rose asked, surprised.

"No." Thea said quietly, "I never knew my parents. I've been homeless for as long as I can remember. A San Francisco street rat, as those girls call me. I don't even know if I'm a pureblood, half-blood, or muggle-born."

"What did you do to scare them so much anyway?" Rose asked as they walked to herbology. Thea grinned, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Only confounded them into telling certain truths. I learned the charm in the library when I was doing potions homework."

"Oi! Rose, wait up!" Lavender caught up to them, her books under one arm. "Who's this?" she asked, turning towards Thea. On the way to herbology, Rose and Thea explained what had happened.

It was the beginning of a binding friendship.

**so, whaddya think of the California street rat? crappy chapter, I know. its really just a way to introduce Thea. next one we jump ahead to Rose and co. 3rd year at Hogwarts.**

**oh, and Cimmie, Scorpio will ****_definately_**** have a role in this story. this I can promise, my froggy friend (I changed my mind, toads are better)**

** - icefire of Ravenclaw**


	6. A Matter of Blood

**OKAY WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY IS VERY IMPORTANT!: For my own reasons, I may have to abandon this account and this story. if I do decide to, I will make another account probably with crystalfire13 as my penname. I will post the chapters of this story that I've posted already, and continue adding chapters as I would any other story. I'm pretty sure the title would be ****Hogwarts: The Second Generation (cont.)**** it is a very likely possibility that this will happen and I will post a note prior to abandoning the account which I will leave up for a few days before deleting everything. thanks everybody!**

**also, I probably will not be posting chapters every day anymore for two reasons: one, because school has started and I haven't got as much time anymore, and two, because I've run out of pre-written chapters so I will have to come off my lazy spell and get writing!**

**right, review replies:**

**ShimmeringCrimson - Muahahahaha! Scorpio...lets just say that I have much in store for young Scorpio. and wait till you read this chapter. Scorpio is hatin' all right. How does Thea remind you of Fruits Basket? don't tell anybody but I was actually modeling her somewhat after Thalia from PJ. the names and appearances are similar but not so much the personalities. I just had to give Neville the same destiny as Matthew Lewis. after about the fourth movie, no one could think any different. XD**

**KRC185 - thanks so much for reviewing! (3 times!) 1st review: thank you much! I know, I know. I do try to write as British as I can but it's been over 3 years since I lived in Ireland and most of the phrases have left me. :P Way of speech is just one of those things that is very hard to change. but i'll try to pay more attention to that in the future.**

**2nd review: Seriously? Hannah Abbot and Neville. wow, I had no idea. I knew Luna was supposed to be in some foreign country doing research...hunting nargels, maybe, but I made her Care of Magical Creatures professor instead. I always saw Hannah and Ernie for some reason...oh well, it's done now. but thanks for telling me!**

**3rd review: aww, thank you! maybe you hate it but I HAD to put Rose in Ravenclaw. it's the best house! and I wanted her to have some insecurities. as Cimmie said, it almost may seem as if she's a little too powerful. I toyed with putting Al in Ravenclaw too, but I wanted her to be the only one. my problem with Rowling's houses is that she made a divide: everyone wants to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and nobody wants to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Scorpius! that's right! im very sorry, it's been a while since I read the books. oh well, Scorpio can be his nickname; it sounds better anyway.**

**anyway, nuff talk. here's chapter 6**

PART THE SECOND

Chapter Six: A Matter of Blood

"Can anyone tell me," Professor Flitwick asked, turning from the blackboard, "The incantation used to reverse concealing charms?"

Several hands were raised, Rose's among them. Flitwicks gaze swept the room. "Mr. Malfoy."

"_Anteoculatia._" Scorpio answered confidently. Rose smirked.

"Wrong. _Anteoculatia_ is used to turn someone's hair into antlers." The professor replied. There were several appreciative titters as Flitwick searched for another person to answer his question. "Miss Weasly."

"_Aparecium._"

"Correct!" Flitwick beamed, "Five points to Ravenclaw! Now, you will all divide into pairs, whereupon I will provide each pair with a blank sheet of paper. Your task is to reveal what is written in invisible ink on the piece of paper using _Aparecium_. Shouldn't be too hard."

"At least not for _some_ people." Rose whispered to Lavender, who giggled at glanced at Scorpio. He was glaring at them.

Rose, Lavender, and Thea were now in their third year at Hogwarts, having passed first and second with no trouble whatsoever. Hugo and James, now fifth-years, had had at least six letters sent home since the beginning of their fourth year – they had been up to more mischief than ever recently.

After class, Lavender and Rose went in opposite directions; Lavender had taken Divination while Rose had chosen Muggle Studies instead. The Muggle Studies classroom was isolated in a tower with no other classrooms around it. Therefore, Rose was all alone in the hallway.

"Weasley!"

Scorpio Malfoy was coming towards her, his thin face set in a snarl and his wand out.

"_Immobulus!_"

Rose's arms snapped to her sides, all her books crashing to the floor. Only her head and neck were free to move as Scorpio leaned over her, roughly shoving her against the wall. He stuck his wand under her chin.

"I'll teach you to show me up in class, Weasley!" he growled.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rose protested, "I was only answering the question!"

"Shut it, mudblood!"

"My parents are wizards!"

"Hardly! Scorpio scoffed, "My father's told me all about your family. The Weasley's! Blood traitors, every single one!"

Rose spat into his eye. Scorpio said a very rude word and wiped the spit off with the cuff of his robes.

"And your mum." He said, still managing to keep the smirk on his face. "She's a mudblood, Hermione Weasley. Know what that means, Weasley?"

"It means you're a slimy little maggot sticking your slimy little maggot nose in where it doesn't belong. You're putting your head right in the guillotine, Malfoy." Rose spat in his other eye.

Scorpio then proceeded to utter a broad array of very rude words while wiping his eye with his other cuff.

"As I was saying, it means that you're as much of a mudblood as your vile mudblood mother. And if you want proof I'll use my wand and we'll see how muddy your blood really is, shall we?"

Rose was running out of spit. She moved her tongue around to try and make some more but Malfoy saw her at it.

"Oh, please. Is spitting the best you've got? That's pathetic, even for a mudblood _girl_."

_Is it even possible to be racist and sexist in the same sentence? _Rose thought. Well, if it was, Scorpio had done it. He'd gone and made her angry. _I'll show you the best I've got!_

Rose drew her head back and rammed her chin into Scorpio's nose with all the strength she could muster. His nose erupted into a fountain of blood that would've made Hugo proud.

_"That's _the best I've got you filthy son of a –" Rose then referred to Scorpio's mother in a rather vulgar way. When Malfoy looked up from the floor where he'd been knocked over, his eyes were really quite frightening. And that was when Rose decided that Scorpio Malfoy was truly, utterly, mad.

Malfoy reached for his wand and slowly curled his fingers around it.

"_Sectumsem –_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Malfoy's wand went spinning out of his hand, down the hall, and was caught by none other than Neville Longbottom. The herbology professor muttered the countercurse to Scorpio's immobilization charm and Rose fell to the floor in a heap, rushing to gather up her book and quills. The look on Longbottom's handsome face was more furious than Rose had ever seen as he roughly seized Malfoy by the upper arm and dragged him down the hall, muttering, "You're coming with me."

In a much kinder tone he said over his shoulder to Rose, "You'd best come along, too, Miss Weasley. You'd be in Muggle Studies right now, correct? I'll write a note to Professor Brown excusing you from class."

"What's this all about, Neville?" Professor McGonagall's voice sounded surprised as Rose, Scorpio, and Professor Longbottom entered into her office.

"Found these two in the corridor on my way to pick up a plant from Professor Brown." Longbottom answered, "Malfoy had her in an immobilization charm, bothering her about Hermione's parentage."

Rose knew that the herbology professor had been friends with her parents at Hogwarts, and that he had played a key role in Voldemort's death, but it was still a surprise to hear him call her mother by her first name.

"H-how much did you hear?" she asked.

"Just the tail end of it. Voices in empty corridors carry. I could hear you before I rounded the corner." He turned back to the headmistress. "And that's not the worst of it, Professor, he was about to put Snape's Curse on her." Rose had no idea what Snape's Curse was, but calling McGonagall 'Professor' also came as a surprise – usually teachers referred to each other with first names. But when Rose thought about it, Longbottom was young and McGonagall was old. She had to have been teaching when he was at Hogwarts. Come to think of it, she'd heard her parents mention McGonagall several times when speaking of their schooldays. Transfiguration, wasn't it?

"Snape's Curse? Are you absolutely _sure_, Neville? It wasn't an empty threat?"

"He'd already said it halfway when I disarmed him. I finally did get the hang of that disarming spell. Took a while but now I know I can –"

"Now is not the time, Neville!"

"You're right. Sorry, Professor." Longbottom sounded for all the world like a first-year student rather than an herbology professor.

"Have either of you anything to add?" McGonagall asked Rose and Scorpio. Both shook their heads.

The headmistress looked from one to the other before finally saying, "Very well. Malfoy, one hundred points will be taken from Slytherin for discrimination and attempt of a life-threatening spell upon another student. You will also serve detention with me tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Consider yourself lucky; students have been expelled for less."

Scorpio mumbled something that sounded like, "Thank you, professor".

"Now, both of you off to the hospital wing, Professor Longbottom, will you escort them?" McGonagall obviously didn't trust Malfoy not to try anything again.

"But Professor," Rose protested, "I'm not hurt."

"This is not open for discussion, Miss Weasley! Madam Pomfrey will decide whether you are hurt or not, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

**longer than the last one, but still kind of short, sorry. the next chapter will be the first one I write right now, so it might take two or three days. don't forget to r&r!**


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

**sooooooooooo sorry for the wait you guys. ive been depressed recently (thanks to ShimmeringCrimson, my best friend, for helping me with that :)) and then I was out of the HP groove for a while. I can't say when the next chapter will come up but hopefully it wont be too long.**

**also, I will not have to reset my account, thankfully. sorry for the false alarm. :P**

**ShimmeringCrimson: muahahaha! as I said, I have many things in store for young Scorpius.**

**okay, here is the 7th chapter :) pleasepleaseplease read and review!**

Chapter Seven: Quidditch Tryouts

"Now then, are we all here? Ravenclaws, yes? Gryffindors, yes?" Professor Lovegood looked around, catching everyone's eye.

Rose quite liked the Care of Magical Creatures professor. She was the head of Ravenclaw House, although several of the Slytherins referred to her as 'Professor Looney'.

"Right so," she held up a glass jar that appeared to be empty, "I've managed to catch a Nargel for you. Usually they're invisible, but if you wear these glasses, you'll be able to see them quite well." She passed around several pairs of glasses with one blue lens and one pink. Rose put them on and looked towards Professor Lovegood's jar. She was surprised to see a red blob wriggling around inside, where before there had been nothing.

"You should never leave your underwear to dry outside." Lovegood was saying as she held out the jar for all to see, "You see, Nargels are quite attracted to cloth material and will take any small thing that's lying about. Has anyone ever put their socks in the wash and ended up with less than they put in?" she looked around while there were several reluctant nods – nobody wanted to admit that Nargels had taken their socks. "Well, there you have it! But here's the trick," she leaned in close, as if sharing a secret, "They won't take the woolen ones. The wool strands get stuck in their teeth, you know?"

"Hey, Rose, Lavender!" Rose turned to see Thea rushing down the hall to get to them. Unfortunately, the potions teacher and head of Slytherin House, Professor Pansy Patil, saw her at it and caught her by the hood of her robes.

"And where do you think you are going running down the hall like that?! Five points from Gryffindor!" Patil snapped. Thea merely raised an eyebrow and brushed her purple-tipped bangs out of her face.

"Oh, nowhere, Professor, I was just thinking that a nice good run would do us all good, don't you think?" she explained in her most innocent voice. Rose and Lavender stifled guffaws. The rivalry between Thea and the potions Professor was a bitter one – Thea couldn't report Patil because she'd never really done anything unjust, and neither had Thea, who, much to Patil's dismay, had shown a talent for potions from her first year.

Patil's eyes narrowed, but she let Thea's robes go. "Ten points." She snarled, "And ten from Ravenclaw as well." She added, glancing at Rose and Lavender's grinning faces. Robes flapping, she turned and walked away.

"Well," Lavender asked once Thea had caught up to them, "What _were _you running for?"

"Flitwick's just posted a sign-up sheet in the Great Hall. Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are tomorrow night at five-thirty. Slytherin and Hufflepuff are the next night, same time." Thea answered, her face alight with anticipation.

"AWESOME!" Rose bellowed, "I've been waiting _years_ to try out for Quidditch! Are you guys going to?" she asked her friends, already knowing what Thea's answer would be.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm trying out. What about you, Lav?"

"Oh no, I think not." Lavender said in a small voice, "I'm a bit queasy on a broomstick. Plus I'm afraid of heights."

"That's okay. You can just watch."

"Right." Reuben Treadway, Beater and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, addressed the Gryffindors before him, Thea among them. "We've got three positions open: Keeper, Chaser, and Beater. First up," he glanced at the clipboard in his hand, "Anya Galloway for Chaser."

Anya, a blond fifth-year Gryffindor, stepped forward, broomstick in hand. She took off into the sky, dodging bludgers and fellow Gryffindors as she deftly stole the Quaffle from Kaitlin Broker, batting it through the hoop with the twigged end of her broom. She landed amongst her House-mates, accepting 'Well done!'s and "Lovely job's with a handshake and a wide grin. Some of the others who had been hoping for the spot of Chaser were looking rather discouraged.

"Nicely done." Reuben nodded respectfully to Anya, practically securing her place as Chaser. "Kyle Bennet for Keeper."

Reuben went down the list, assessing each Gryffindor with an air of superiority. Rose thought he was quite enjoying his new position as Captain – last year's Gryffindor Captain had quit the team after a severe shoulder injury caused by a stray bludger. Thea's turn came near the end of the list. Rose and Lavender looked on in anticipation. Or at least, Rose looked on in anticipation. Lavender was too busy trying not to be sick from watching the Gryffindors zooming around on broomsticks.

"Thea Robertson for Keeper." Reuben looked up from the sign-up sheet as Thea stepped forward and mounted her broomstick. Rose could see she was nervous, even from her seat in the stands. Her friend rose into the sky and took her place in front of the hoops. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Chasers would take turns batting Quaffles at her, while Thea would try to block them. First up was a Gryffindor boy who sent the red ball hurtling towards Thea.

_He wouldn't make a bad Beater._ Rose thought wryly as Thea barely stopped the Quaffle with the end of her broom. The next one she stopped by lurching forward and clutching the Quaffle close to her chest, discarding it when someone else batted one at her. The third Quaffle made it through the hoop, having escaped Thea's desperate grab.

All in all, Rose thought her friend did alright; she stopped seven of the ten Quaffles, albeit in a rather ungraceful manner, slipping on her broom once when she tried a particularly complicated contortion. It still wasn't enough, though. Frank Stanfield had managed to stop nine of the Quaffles; more than anyone else trying for Keeper. He was most likely to get the spot.

Thea landed and dismounted, quickly making her way over to the stands where Rose and Lavender were.

"I think I busted it." She mumbled, looking rather glum.

"You didn't 'bust it'!" Rose replied indignantly, "Frank was better, that's all! Besides, he's a seventh-year. You'll get another chance, I bet!"

"Do _you _think I busted it, Lav?" Thea turned to Lavender, who ducked her head into her robes.

"Oh, um, sorry, Thea. I-I wasn't really watching. I told you, I don't like brooms or flying."

"Oh, Lav, I'm sorry I made you come all the way out here just to watch me make a fool of yourself." Thea fretted.

"It's okay. I wanted to watch you. And I want to watch Rose, too." Lavender coughed into her robes.

"Right, anyone trying out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, get down here!" that was the voice of Becky Davis, the captain for the Ravenclaw team.

"Wish me luck!" Rose grinned, grabbing her broom and running down to the center of the Quidditch pitch.

**well? will rose and thea make it onto the teams? next chappie we will see :3**

**- icefire (of ravenclaw)**


	8. Dodging Bludgers

**Soooooooo sorry for taking so long, everybody. I tried to make this chapter longerish to make up for the wait. I seriously have no inkling of when the next chapter will be; I only just finished this one and I have schoooooool :P**

**ShimmeringCrimson: XD Luna is awesome!**

**a lot of extra thought went into Collin's name you guys (hint hint)**

**funfact: Yes, Lavender is the daughter of Dean Thomas. her mother's name is Cindy Thomas and she is a teeeeeacher. - w -**

**well, enjoy chapter eight and Scorpio being a butt. (this is chapter 8 right? ive lost track)**

Chapter Eight: Dodging Bludgers

Two days after the Quidditch tryouts, Rose and Lavender were walking back to the Ravenclaw common room from double charms. A small group of Ravenclaws was gathered outside the door to the common room, by which one could only enter if they answered the bronze eagle's question correctly. The group looked up hopefully as Rose and Lavender approached.

Lavender stepped forward and knocked once on the door using the bronze knocker. The eagle opened its beak and in a screechy voice recited, "If you mixed vodka with orange juice and milk of magnesia, what would you get?"

Rose looked down while she and Lavender thought for a minute, then Lavender looked up and shook her head. Rose bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Would a Phillip's Screwdriver work?" she asked the bronze eagle. The heavy oaken door swung open for an answer.

"Well done, Weasley!" Someone called out.

"Yes, nicely done."

"Thanks, Rose!"

The Ravenclaws converged in the common room and Michael Hobbs immediately made his way over to the bulletin board where all the recent news was posted.

"Hey, look!" he exclaimed after glancing at it for a moment, "They've posted the new Quidditch team!"

Everyone rushed to crowd the bulletin board, and Rose fought to see over the heads of her House-mates.

"Everybody, step back!" someone yelled, "I'll read it out loud."

The group obliged and quieted down. "Keeper: Max Gerrard," the voice called, "Seeker: Minka Taylor. Beaters: Daniel and Collin Drummond. Chasers: Becky Davis, Nina Pinto, and Rose Weasley. The first practice will be held on February seventeenth, Monday of next week. The first game against Slytherin will be on March first, a Friday."

"You made it, Rose!" Lavender squealed loudly, throwing her arms around her friend. Viola Sands, one of the prefects for Ravenclaw House, shot Lavender a disapproving look from over the top of her book.

At supper in the Great Hall, everyone was talking about Quidditch. It seemed that the results of the tryouts had been posted for every House, not just Ravenclaw.

"Did you make it?" Rose asked eagerly as Thea sat down beside her. The Gryffindor shook her head glumly.

"No, Freddie got Keeper. Did you make it?"

"Yeah!" Lavender answered for her, "she's the newest Chaser on the Ravenclaw team! We're gonna kick Slytherin's snake butt in March!" While Lavender was not one for broomsticks, she definitely won the award for House spirit.

"Be careful what you say, Mudblood. I wouldn't want to jinx my team if I were you – Ravenclaw's got enough handicaps as it is." A voice behind them sneered. Rose didn't need to look behind her to know that it was Scorpius Malfoy, but she turned anyway.

"Excuse me, did you say something about my friend, Lavender, who is quite certainly much smarter than you are, and could outcharm you in three seconds flat?" Rose asked in as polite a voice as she could muster.

Malfoy leaned back into the Slytherin table casually and stretched his leg out to trip a Hufflepuff girl on her way down the aisle. "So what if I did? You gonna hex me in front of the whole school, _Mudblood_?"

"That's it!" Thea snarled, ripping out her wand. "I've just about had enough of you, stupid, slimy piss-ant!" she muttered something under her breath and put her wand away, looking very satisfied as she tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You Yankee's and your potty mouths. That's what comes from being homeless, girls." Scorpio shook his head while quite obviously trying not to smirk. Thea just grinned widely, which, Rose could see was starting to unnerve their Slytherin friend, and his ankles twitched.

Pretty soon, Scorpio's entire legs started to twitch, and he reached down to scratch his ankles. Rose looked down at the floor and saw a line of enormous fire ants crawling up his pant leg. She couldn't resist a snort of laughter as Malfoy scratched harder and muttered a curse as he turned back towards the Slytherin table. The fire ants followed and continued to crawl up his pant leg, and Rose, Thea, and Lavender laughed all through supper.

The first practice came and went without incident; Becky was satisfied with everyone's performance and declared certain victory over Slytherin come March. Several more practices were scheduled throughout February, and then March first came.

Thea and Lavender along with the Ravenclaws whooped and whistled as the Ravenclaw Quidditch team emerged from their bunker. Although Thea was wrapped in a Gryffindor scarf, she had stuck a small bronze eagle pin onto one of the red stripes to show her support for Rose. The Slytherins booed but received an even louder retaliation as their own team showed themselves.

"Alright people, calm down, calm down. And welcome to our first Quidditch match of the season! As we can gather from the colors around here, it is Ravenclaw against Slytherin, although I do see one Gryffindor scarf. That you, Robertson? So it is!" Doyle Finnegan's voice started up, riling the crowd even further as the players mounted their brooms and sped into the air. Rose felt her heart quicken as she watched Madam Hooch open the trunk containing the Quidditch balls.

"And the Snitch is out first, up and away. Here comes the Quaffle, Stark and Davis both diving for it! And now the Bludgers are in the game as Stark gets hold of the Quaffle!" Doyle shouted. Rose watched as Adam Stark's green robes flashed, only to meet with Nina's blue ones as she grabbed at the Quaffle. His pale skin contrasted boldly against her dark tones, making it easy for the spectators to pick them out against each other. Stark successfully tossed the large red ball to his teammate, Gerald Brahms. Brahms lobbed the ball as hard as he could towards the leftmost hoop but Max was ready, easily batting away the clumsy throw.

"And now Becky Davis with the Quaffle, she slips in between Brahms and Riddick and makes for the hoop!"

Suddenly, there was a loud _thud_ and the Quaffle plummeted towards the ground, but not as fast as Becky, who landed sprawled out on the floor of the Quidditch pitch, throwing up a cloud of sand a second before her broom dropped down beside her.

"And Davies is down by a well-aimed bludger not seven minutes in!" Doyle called out, earning a great cheer from the Slytherins and a discouraged groan from everyone else. Rose did the only thing she could think of; she pointed her broom down at a steep angle and dove, scooping up the Quaffle just before it hit the ground.

"Oho!" Doyle shouted excitedly, "This is going to be an interesting game for Ravenclaw, folks! Their captain is out but it's rookie Rose Weasly who saves the day! Watch that Bludger, Weasley!"

Rose swerved to the right to dodge a Bludger as she made her way upwards. Flying with one hand was harder when you were also carrying a Quaffle, but she had grown accustomed to it during practice.

Out of nowhere, a second Bludger came rushing towards Rose's face, too close for her to dodge. She whimpered and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact as she flew blindly forwards, but it didn't come. What did come was yet another of Doyle's excited exclamations.

"Weasley's face, saved by Ravenclaw's newest beater in an astonishing move, Collin Drummond!" a much whooping and applause followed, even, Rose could hear, from some of the more impressed Slytherins on the right side of the Pitch.

Rose cracked her eyes open and saw Collin hovering beside her, a worried expression on his face. He, like Rose, was a third year, but so tall he could've passed for a fifth year if he'd wanted. His hair was longish and his bangs swept sideways, much similar to Hugo's, only his hair was a darker brown. Collin's skin was easily tanned, not like Rose who burned at the slightest opportunity, and Rose found herself staring for some odd reason before pulling herself together enough to splutter, "Th-thanks."

"Uh-huh." Collin replied, and sped off to bat a bludger at the Slytherin Keeper, missing by a hare's breadth.

Right away, Rose spotted Agnes Riddick rushing towards her, silver-lined robes flapping wildly, a sneer marring her features.

"Nina!" Rose shrieked, heaving the Quaffle towards the fourth-year. Nina reached out for the ball but Adam Stark beat her to it, batting it towards the Ravenclaw hoop in one swift move. The Slytherins cheered wildly as Max dove and missed, and the Quaffle sailed through the center hoop, earning the first ten points for Slytherin.

"And ten points to Slytherin!" Doyle bellowed.

Ravenclaw retaliated minutes later by scoring their own goal, but Slytherin scored another and another, making the score thirty to ten.

"Minka, you've got to catch the Snitch!" Daniel cried desperately, deflecting a bludger sent spinning towards him.

"I'm looki—oh! There!" Minka broke off. She zoomed away at a lightning pace. The Slytherin Seeker saw her at it and followed, eyes searching frantically to see what Minka had.

Suddenly, Minka stopped and held her hand high in the air, shouting something that sounded like, "I got it!" Rose caught a glimpse of gold in her hand and the game was over just like that – Ravenclaw: one hundred sixty, Slytherin grumbling with thirty.

Rose sank to the ground and dismounted, rushing over to meet Lavender and Thea as soon as opportunity allowed. Both were grinning like idiots.

"What?" she asked, slowing in mid-jog. Lav and Thea continued to grin until Lavender couldn't hold it any longer.

"You like Collin!" she squealed. Rose glared.

"Lav!" she admonished, "You're telling lies to the whole world. I do _not_ like Collin, I'm only grateful he saved my nose from being broken!"

"Oh yeah?" it was Thea's turn, "Well you turned redder than a beet! How do you explain that?"

"Shut it, you two. I _don't _like him!" Rose growled. Thea and Lavender just turned and scuttled away, whispering excitedly to each other. Rose rolled her eyes.

**r&r pleaz! next chapter we might begin to see what I mean by those last few words in the summary. **

** ~ icefire (of Ravenclaw)**


End file.
